Dark Guardian
by RahiToaNuva
Summary: After "New Toa Nuva" on the island of Xieto Nui a toa team faces a dark hunter that plans to eliminate their leader. Mild Language OC


"Our island is a peaceful place much like the island of Mata Nui. The one island I wish to visit one day, to meet their toa, the matoran, it just sounds like a great place. I am secluded here, however, I don't really don't mind though. I have a great team, ones I'm proud to call brothers and sisters. Recently there have been a few dark hunters attacking us. We've been able to fend off all of them for now. I'm not sure why they've attacked or what is to come, I guess only Mata Nui knows what the future holds. I only wish that these barbarians will..."  
"Sister!"The psychic looked up at her toa brother annoyed that she couldn't even finish writing. "Sister, Caluki she's...What are you doing?" Hayale sighed and put the tablets on a table.  
"Nothing now. Caluki's leaving, is that what you were about to say?" she asked crossing her arms.  
"Yeah, Sometimes I wish you couldn't read minds..."Vux looked down at the tablets. "Why do you write in such a language?"  
"It's to keep curious eyes such as yours from reading it."the annoyed toa answered exiting her hut.  
"But then how can others read what you put?"he questioned following her.  
"When a toa comes along with the same mask as mine, then it will be read, until then, no one will know what I think or say on them." she remarked heading to the docks. The plasma toa's interest was peeked and went along side his toa-sister.  
"And would I be mentioned in any of those?"  
"Prehaps, perhaps not."she answered plane and simple. When they got to the dock, Caluki was just about to leave. Alyara was not agreeing with her former sister toa's choice, as such she refused to even talk to her. It was obvious to everyone what her feelings where, not just to Hayale. Yet the telepath was dumbfounded and over all frightened when she heard the older plasma toa's thoughts. She'd read others minds before but the pain, and thoughts of revenge filling Alyara's mind was astonishing and would frighten even the most dreaded of Makuta. The turaga glanced at the scared psychic.  
"Hayale." The blue and gold toa looked down at her.  
"Yes turaga?"  
"Remember, just because you can read the minds of others does not mean you know what they will do next, deceat can exist, not just in shadow, but also in light." Caluki held her staff tightly looking at the ground. "My team and I learned that the hard way..."  
"I understand wise one."Hayale said bowing her head slightly. Vux looked over at a white and blue toa coming over before she ended up tripping and falling. The toa quickly stood up and shook the dirt off herself.  
"Sorry I didn't come sooner..."the young toa said looking away. The turaga smiled and went over to her.  
"I know you do not think of yourself worthy of being a toa, but it was destiny that you did become one, you may not understand what your duty is right now, but give in time you will learn, and for now, You are to look after the village while I am gone." Alyara glared at her.  
"Caluki, don't you think it would be wiser to have either Usine or myself look after the village, she is just now figuring out her powers and..."  
"I am sure of my desition Alyara, You and Usine must look after your own villages." the plasma toa just nodded in responce. She knew better than to get into any arguements with her. "I must go now, I will return as soon as I am able to." the turaga said and went on a small boat.  
"Are you sure about not having one of us come with you?" the plasma spirit questioned.  
"I am sure. You would not hesitate to attack the one I must see on Mata Nui, and he would not recognize any of the new toa." She replied. "Vux, may you please." The younger plasma toa nodded went over and pushed the boat away from the dock. As Caluki went further away from the shore, her former teammate growled and went off. The spirit of plant life watched from a distance away from the others on a rock. He sighed before hearing a familar voice. He turned his head and saw his ce-matoran friend coming over beside him.  
"She left?" the blue and gold matoran asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Why do you think Turaga Caluki, is going to Mata Nui?" Usine sighed.  
"I believe I know why, but you wouldn't understand." Yukie smiled and sat down.  
"Tell me please."  
"No." He went off and the matoran watched confused. She then figured if he wouldn't tell her maybe Raengai or Coala could answer her. She soon got up and ran back to her village.

"What do you mean you Failed? It is a simple task!"Shouted the Shadowed one slamming his staff against the ground. The two dark hunters he yelled at shook in fear. "This makes it 6 now that those toa have defeated! You all are imcompantant!"  
"We would succesed if the telepath wasn't around."One of the frightened dark hunter spoke up. The Shadowed one glared at him.  
"And have any of you even bothered to get rid of her!"They both shook their heads.  
"If you let me I'll get rid of her."A dark figure suggested in the shadows. The dark hunter leader looked over at him.  
"What makes you think you can?"  
"Come now, I've gotten rid of plenty annoyances. She will be no different." The shadowed one snorted and turned back to the failed dark hunters.  
"Very well, you'll need..."  
"I work alone, you know that."The figure said before disappearing.

Hayale returned to her village, an energetic ce-matoran followed her.  
"Is there something I can help you with Coala?"She asked.  
"No...well yes, Hypothetical question, There's a friend of mine that's having troubles with someone else in another village and..."  
"You want to know how to ignore Elona don't you?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"You don't need to be a pychic to tell that you, your sister and Raengai been having troubles with her lately."she said kneeling down. "The trick is not to let others like her get to you, stick up for your friends."  
"That mean I can beat her up?"  
"What? No, I didn't say that, I swear you matoran get more strange every day." They both giggled. "Why would any of you even care about what she has to say if you know she's only going to insult you?"Coala shrugged. Hayale sighed. "Don't let others like her get to you, it will only lead to you or someone you care about getting in trouble."she said before standing up and walking off. The matoran watched then ran toward the ba-matoran village. The telepath stopped for a moment and looked around. She shook her head before continuing on her way. Something didn't feel right to her. What, she didn't know. She would find out sooner or later.

Coala came into the Ba-matoran village and went over to young toa who was not pay attention, or so she thought. When she was about to surprise him she was lifted into the air by the toa's mask power.  
"Hey! No fair! You cheated!"She protested.  
"Since when is this a game?" Zazal asked setting her down. He smiled slightly. "Don't you have a job to be doing?" he crossed his arms, the toa of gravity wasn't about to say anything else until she answered him.  
"I'm the chronicler of this island you know, It's my job to follow you guys around."  
"True but that doesn't include trying to surprise us or attempt to scare us."  
"Where's the fun in that Zazal?" He chuckled and nodded. He did enjoy her attempts at pratical jokes. Even if they didn't work most of the time. He got up and started to walk out of the village, Coala followed him.  
"Your sister still doesn't like you being around here does she?" the ce-matoran shook her head.  
"She says it'll lead to my death." The gravity toa shook his head as his smile turned to a typical expression seen with ice toa. She looked up at him. "I swear one of your parents was a toa of ice."Zazal stared at her.  
"Both were Ba-matoran." Coala rolled her eyes.  
"Alright one of your relatives had to be then!"  
"You always say that and I keep telling you none of them were Ko-matoran or Toa of Ice."  
"Or so you think."He sighed and put his hand on her head.  
"Unlike the toa on Mata Nui, I can remember my intire past, and I don't recall any of my past relatives being either."The ce-matoran didn't listen and grabbed his arm.  
"I've been meaning to ask, Why did Turaga Caluki leave to go to Mata Nui?" she asked being lifted onto Zazal's shoulders.  
"I believe I heard something about one of her past teammates being there."he replied.  
"Who?"  
"I'm not sure, most of her team were killed, you remember Suyat don't you?"  
"Yeah, she was really nice...'Til Sycorax turned to the Makuta..."  
"That was a dark day...We lost 4 toa, then not long after Caluki became a Turaga."Coala nodded and rested her head on his. He sighed.  
"You think it's Sycorax she's gone to see? Maybe he's a toa again."  
"Doubt it...After what he did, He's probably in the pits by now."The matoran shrugged as Zazal stopped and set her down. "You should get going before Yukie catches you here again." Coala nodded. She didn't want to go but she also didn't want to get on her sister's bad side.  
"I'll see you later then Zazal."He smiled a little before she went off.


End file.
